(11)Pokemon The Next Generation: Slave Camp
by Sparky16
Summary: Melissa is having strange dreams but can't quite place them and no sooner does she start to get answers when Team Rocket kidnapps her and sends her to a slave camp. Can melissa escape? Only the figure in her dream can tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon The Next Generation  
  


The early morning sun was just beginning to peak over the mountains near Pallet Town. The sky was a mix of brilliant oranges and purples and the surrounding wildlife was just starting to stir. Deep within the large facilities of Prof. Oak's Laboratory was a locked vault. Within the vault lay eleven pokeballs in a glass casing on a display. The pokeballs lay soundless when suddenly one began to glow a brilliant blue.  
  
__  
  
~  
  
Melissa shot up, wide awake from her sleep, something had just called out to her.  
  
Hey sleepy head, time to get your lazy butt outta bed Mike called to his sister. Melissa just stared grumpily at him and gave the other boys a death glare. Last night they had dragged to a river nearby where they took fun in throwing her and Katie in, it had become somewhat of a ritual on every time they passed a river on a hot day. The girls would be thrown in then the water wars would begin between them and the guys.  
  
Melissa crawled out of her sleeping bag and lazily plopped herself down next to Paul and let loose a yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and leaned against her boyfriend. Don't tell me you're still tired from yesterday Paul stated.  
  
Melissa yawned again uh huh, I hardly got any sleep last night. I keep getting these weird dreams she claimed.  
  
What kinda dreams? Ann asked as she sat with the group. Ann Star was a pokemon trainer that was following the group of friends through the valley until Jamie Ketchum was reunited with them.  
  
Well it always starts off the same way Melissa explained, I find myself on some grassy battle field with lots of pokemon trainers and their pokemon but they aren't fighting each other  
  
s right! Katie sounded surprised, They're attacking something in the sky! she finished.  
  
Yeah, did you have the same dream to? Melissa asked Katie.   
  
Katie nodded I sure did she answered.  
  
It was strange, it felt so real, the sounds, the sights even the smells seemed real. It's hard to believe it was all just a dream Melissa concluded.  
  
That's because it wasn't a dream you two, it did happen Eric cut in.  
  
What on earth are you talking about boy? Melissa laughed in disbelief.  
  
He's not joking love Paul told Melissa while taking her into his embrace.  
  
Katie looked at Mike, not knowing whether to believe this or not. Mike simply nodded to her and stroked her hair. How horrible she moaned.  
  
Well I'm glad you told us about this because now we can tell you what we were suppose to tell you all those months ago Eric said, trying to hide a bit if a smile.  
  
What was that? Melissa asked.   
  
Remember a few nights ago I told you two that your world didn't exist, that you belonged here? The girls nodded, they were still trying to get over that fact that it might be true, that they could never go home again. Well you two belong here. Katie, Paul is your rightful brother as Mike is yours, Melissa.  
  
So how on earth did we get into that other dimension and grow up there, it seemed so real Melissa stated.  
  
Eric nodded It's a long story so lets clean up camp then me and the boys will tell you three girls everything, meaning you two Ann, this counts for you as well.  
  
Ann agreed.  
  
It didn't take long before the group had finished cleaning up camp and now they all sat around what was left of their morning campfire as they listened to the boys stories. Eric was the one to begin A number of years back, when Me and Jamie where still ten, Team Rocket started creating the worlds next ultimate pokemon but something went wrong with the experiment  
  
Paul nodded Instead of becoming a full bodied pokemon that had a physical form it became almost spirit like but not like a ghost pokemon.  
  
I remember seeing it in my dream, it was just like a dark cloudy mass whirling around in the sky Melissa said.  
  
That's basically it Paul said, In 1998 Team Rocket's new experiment escaped and began to destroy everything in its path. Having no physical form, the pokemon couldn't be captured and it was very hard to fight so trainers from the Diamond islands were chosen to destroy it.  
  
How come only from the Diamond Islands? Ann asked.  
  
Trainers from the Diamond Islands we extremely powerful and to be in that league you have to prove yourself over and over that you are an extremely capable trainer and very powerful, if the league sees that in you, then you are invited to their league. No trainer has ever turned up that opportunity. Only 42 trainers have ever been through the Diamond Islands, that's how powerful and picky they are. They only want the strongest trainers. Paul Explained.  
  
So get on with the rest of it! Melissa urged.  
  
Eric continued on The trainers had managed to chase the thing' to these very islands were we all battled with all our might but even with all the trainers and the Legendary Elite that were fighting it was not enough. With lots of people and pokemon injured and dying the two leaders of the Legendary Elite decided that they would seal up the monster in a vortex so it would never bother anyone ever again.  
  
The boys lowered the heads as Mike continued on But that's when the unexpected happened. Once the vortex was created, the creature had managed to make it much bigger and stronger so he wasn't the only one that was sucked into it  
  
Trainers and 3 three legendary elite members were sucked into the vortex and were never seen again including Articuno. They were all presumed dead when one scientist discovered a breakthrough. With a little help of technology and a little pokemon help he discovered that the trainers were indeed still alive and that within the vortex, although in a coma, the humans had all been able to establish some sort of subconscious contact with one another and create for themselves their own little dream world to live in to stay alive. A scientist had used a little device he created and brought it to the one island were it all happened and with the help of some psychic pokemon he was able to open the vortex and safely retrieve the trainers and bring them back to us.  
  
Most of the trainers laid in a coma for years until they finally they all began to wake up one by one. We found out that everyone of them was suffering with amnesia but slowly were regaining their memories so in order for them not to freak out and get upset that they couldn't got back to reality' we made up a lie about the temporary guardians and stuff. Slowly everything's coming back together, even Articuno has been reborn because Arty is that very proof!  
  
But how come we saw and actually felt Gary, Ash, Misty or James push is into this world. It felt so real! Ann said with Melissa.  
  
Eric shrugged I guess it was just was thing your minds made up to keep you from going into shock and that message was passed along to others in that vortex as you were all pulled out one by one  
  
Melissa crossed her arms and gave Mike a questioning look So how come I was at Professor Oaks house when I woke but?  
  
Mike grinned sheepishly Well you see, me and um, dad were suppose to come and get you before you woke up but you sorta did over there and messed everything up a bit but everything's fine now! Mike chuckled.  
  
Melissa sighed and turned to the other two boys So what happened to the Legendary Elite and their pokemon?  
  
Eric frowned The Legendary Elite has been trying to help their three friends recover by taking them through these same islands to help their memories come back faster. Their pokemon are being held by my grandfather until the appointed time when they feel they are ready to go back and retrieve them.  
  
What about the legendary pokemon? Ann asked.  
  
The legendary pokemon decided to stay in their pokeballs and be held in safe keeping by the professor until the day the L.E returns for them, but now there isn't much time left Eric stated.  
  
The 3 girls asked.  
  
Because, the seal to the vortex is slowly deteriorating and the creature inside is trying to break out to finish the job he answered.  
  
The girls looked plenty upset.  
  
~  
  
Melissa sighed to herself as she cuddled into her sleeping bag for the night. So much had been revealed to her that now her new main focus was trying to recall everything that had to do with her past.  
  
~  
  
Cid was on his cell chatting with his boss and guardian, Giovanni who had orders for him.  
  
Giovanni: I'm having my new laboratory build off to the side of the valley and we need more workers  
  
Cid: Sure boss, any specifications?  
  
Giovanni: Not really, although Chris is getting very bored so who ever you get will be his new trainee Giovanni chuckled.  
  
Cid: I pity the poor fool I do choose and he hung up. I know just the person too Cid said hushly as an evil grin crawled to his lips. He looked over at his team mates, all had the same look as he did and he was sure they all had the same person in mind.  
  
~  
Dream   
~  
Inky blackness surrounded a Melissa but her eyes remained closed as she sensed a familiar presents.  
  
__ came a deep soothing voice.  
  
_Who's there?_ Melissa through her mind.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a creature of flames suddenly appear. _Who are you?_ she spoke in her thought, but suddenly the flaming creature disappeared instantly with a brilliant flash.  
  
~  
Reality  
~  
Dazed and confused, Melissa shot up to a sitting position when she was suddenly gagged by someone putting a cloth over her mouth and she felt other quickly begin to restrain her and tie her up and drag her away. Sadly Melissa's muffled screams could not be heard by the sleeping group as one of her captives finally pelted her over the head, temporality rendering her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**  


  
Melissa woke up suddenly when she was shoved to her feet and knocked against something in front of her.  
  
WAKE UP SLAVE! a voice shouted right in her ear, now she was awake. A little disoriented, Melissa opened her eyes to find herself on a building site, half of it was a query while the other half the frame of a building was being built. Melissa. looked to see a Team Rocket member standing before her. He was at least 6 inches taller than her making her look up to meet his icy gaze. Melissa gulped as he gave her an evil smile then grabbed her chin and gave her the once over as if inspecting a new piece of merchandise. He looked at the rocket behind her Is this it? I would have expected a lot more from you Cid the rocket said.  
  
Melissa turned her head to see Cid looking at the other rocket and without warning she back kicked him, sending the surprised Cid to the floor. She started to take off in the other direction when suddenly the other rocket tripped her and sent her crashing to the ground. Melissa only cringed in pain for a moment before she felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt and yank her up to her feet and hold her uncomfortably close in front of the Rocket boy. She could feel his hot breath beat against her face as his cold eyes stared long and hard into hers causing Melissa to gulp. An evil sneer crossed over his lips and with a chuckle he turned his face to Cid.  
  
I think I'm going to have a good time with this one. I take back what I said Cid. I shouldn't have underestimated to decision on this one.  
  
Be careful with this one Chris, Cid warned, Even though she's separated from her friends, one can give you just as much trouble as all six  
  
Chris smiled wickedly at Melissa who he still held near. Oh, don't worry. By the next time you see her I'll have her all nice and tame like he chuckled.  
  
Cid turned to walk away Good, that's what I would expect from you. Make sure she is too and Cid walked away.  
  
Chris glared into Melissa's angered face and with out warning she spit into it and he let go of her. Melissa quickly pushed him off her and knocked him down to the ground but before she could kick him he knocked her feet out from under her then pinned her to the ground. Listen to me you little bitch! I will not be putting up with any bull from you. GOT IT!!! he yelled. Melissa, who was not in the perfect position to be arguing back, reluctantly nodded and Chris grinned, And from now on you'll call me Master.  
  
Just then a mocking laughter could be heard from behind. Chris got up and turned his gaze to see another rocket. Honestly Chris, I thought you would've had this one tame by now the rocket laughed.  
  
Shut up Flate! I don't need your opinion on training new slaves! Chris snapped while not even bothering to face his fellow rocket.   
  
Flate smirked, A new one eh? So is this one feisty? he questioned.  
  
Chris smiled evilly at Melissa as he stood up and dragged her up with him. Yeah, extremely feisty. Then in a low hard voice only audible enough for her to hear he added And I'm going to have fun with you.  
  
Melissa gulped  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Paul lazily turned onto his side and leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss. Lips made contact with her supposed cheek and Paul chuckled merrily to himself. Morning sweet heart he sang as he finally opened his eyes. The sight that met his eyes made him turn a lobster red. Eric was there in his sleeping bag, his head begin supported by his hand. He smirked at Paul then chuckled humorously and answered Morning to you to Honey bunches!  
  
Paul yelled in frustration as he realized he had rolled over Melissa's back and gave his girlfriend's good morning kiss to Eric! Paul could hear Katie and Ann in a fit of giggles as he hid his head in his sleeping bag. What a way to start a day. Eric sat up and laughed at him then paused momentarily to hear Paul's muffled voice ask Where's Melissa?  
  
I don't know dude, but Mike ain't here either, maybe she's with him, shnooky he laughed.  
  
OH, SHUT UP! Paul yelled from inside his sleeping bag.  
  
Oh lighten up Paul, it was a mistake! katie said over fits of laughter and giggles. Poor Ann was out of breath from laughter already.  
  
Sure it was a mistake and I know you guys won't let me live it down! Paul remarked.  
  
We know! Katie giggled.  
  
What's all the laughter about? Mike asked as he seemly appeared out of no where.  
  
Katie happily filled Mike in on the joyous occasion. Mike got that little glint in his eye as he walked over to Paul's sleeping bag and raised a corner to Look in at Paul. Mike smiled evilly So can I be the best man when you two get hitched?  
  
Paul yelled angrily and reached out to nail Mike but he, luckily, was quicker and dodged his friend's fist. Alright, enough with the teasing you guys Eric chuckled. He looked up at Mike Mike, have you seen your sister?  
  
Mike shook his head No, she was gone when I woke up he answered truthfully.  
  
Eric puzzled for a moment. That's unusual, Melissa usually likes to sleep in. The only one that can out sleep her is you , Paul he said looking at the still embarrassed party whom had finally emerged from his sleeping bag.  
  
That's a bit odd Paul noted.  
  
Katie and Ann were still giggling but had paid enough attention to know the current situation. Why don't you guys read the note she left Ann said over her and Katie's giggling fit.  
  
Eric questioned.  
  
The one stuck to the bottom of Thunder butt Katie laughed while pointing at Paul.  
  
Paul scowled at his little sister and looked down near the rear of his sleeping bag and sure enough there was a note stuck to his rear! Humph, must of rolled on it he concluded as he handed it to Eric. Eric smirked aging Thanks Eric finished.  
  
Eric looked at the note than gave a confused look. All it says was that Team Rocket was here  
  
Which means they have Melissa again Katie said.  
  
The entire group smirked. Poor Team Rocket they replied in unison, they knew Melissa would give them a run for their money by the time they found her and got her out.  
  
~  
  
Melissa lay still in her cell badly beaten but it's not like Chris hadn't gotten his fair share of sores. Melissa put up a fight all day and eventually she must of proven to be to much for the slave trainer. Melissa heaved herself against the cold stone wall and sighed. She looked at her arms, she couldn't even feel them anymore, all she felt was a stinging pain that grew a little stronger every time she moved. A wound covered every inch of her arms and she was positive she had an equal amount of them on the back of her legs, give or take a few.  
  
Melissa was to tired to even try and escape and tomorrow she would need her strength to kick the crap out of Chris again. There was no bed in the cell, she would have to use the cool stone floor but no rest would come to her just yet, something was bugging her. Her Friends, where were they? where was Paul? She knew getting upset over it was worthless, they'd find her hopefully.  
  
You okay there? A female voice asked.  
  
Melissa looked up to see 4 teens in a cell across from her. 2 girls and 2 boys. One of the girls was at the door trying to catch Mel's attention.  
  
Melissa asked solemnly.  
  
You're new aren't you? she asked. Melissa nodded and the girl smiled, All the slaves here are friends and we just wanted to let you know you don't have to feel alone. So what's your name? she asked again.  
  
she answered not bothering to give a past name. Also known as Pikajenn from where I come from  
  
I take it you were an author to then huh? the stranger stated. Melissa nodded.  
  
Well it seemed that way Melissa mumbled to herself.  
  
I'm Sabrina but please, call me Rachel. Like yourself, I was also an author but when I got pulled into the pokemon world I ended up here a week after I started my journey just like my friends behind me She explained.  
  
Melissa said, Well I've been on the road for a few months, half of this month spent looking for a runaway friend. We've had Team Rocket on our trail ever since we started."  
  
"Sounds nasty" Rachel said sympathetically.   
  
"Well it's still nothing compared you you and your friends" Melissa added. Melissa sighed in thought for a moment to think about her situation.   
  
Melissa knew she had been taken that morning but it never took her friends more than a day to find her even if she was kidnapped by Team Rocket. Well where ever she was she knew she was far from the group, heck, probably out of the valley.  
  
~meanwhile~  
Ann rejoined the group at camp. "Anything?" Paul asked. Ann shook her head "There's no one for a mile around and I searched every nook and cranny of my assigned part of the valley and still nothing. Sorry guys" Ann apologized to the boys.   
  
"Don't worry about it Ann" Paul said "As long as you know you tried your best there's nothing to be sorry for." he assured.   
  
"I'm going to get one last look near waters in case I missed something. I don't want to call it a night yet" Paul said and he walked off. Katie looked at Her brother, she had never seen him this miserable in her life, or at least for the time she had been here.   
  
"Poor guy" Katie said. She looked up into the starry night and silently sent out a little prayer for Melissa to be found and soon. "Oh Melissa, where are you?" she asked silently.  
~  
Melissa looked at her new friends, all of the them authors, all of them trainers and all of them made into slaves for Team Rocket. Melissa made quick wish of death on Team rocket then tried to get some sleep. rachel had told her that the work day always started early and ended late so she needed whatever sleep possible.   
  
Leaning back against the stone wall of her cell she closed her eyes, and thanks to fatigue, sleep came to her quickly.  
  
~Dream~  
"Misstresss" came a deep soft voice that echoed through the girl's mind. Melissa felt a wonderful warm feeling surround her and she opened her eyes to see herself floating in darkness.  
  
"Whewhere am I?" her voice echoed.   
  
Suddenly a bright flame began to flicker a thirty feet in front of of her and that single flame began to grow and form into an entity. Melissa gasped and looked away from the bright flame then noticed something, she was no longer in her own clothes but in a white flowing gown. "Okay, this has to be a dream" Melissa freaked as she looked up to see the flaming creature slowly walk towards her.  
  
"Mistress, forgive me, I've missed you so" came the voice she had heard so many times before in this same dream. Just then the flames dies off the large creature and Melissa received the shock of her life. Standing before her was the legendary fire pokemon, Entie!  
  
"ThThis, this can be real" Melissa said, but the fire pokemon did not hear her as it lowered it's giant head to snuggle the girl and as her hands touched his soft shaggy coat images came fleeting back to her. Images of her and Entie. The first time she saw him, His capture, their victories of gyms and countless battles. It then started to become clear to her, Melissa was Entie's trainer.  
  
"Oh Entie," She cooed as she pressed her cheek gently against the top of his head as she held his head in her arms. "Entie,I've missed you so much"  
  
"Mistress, how come you haven't returned for me?" asked Entie, his eyes filled the sadness of a puppy.  
  
"Dear Entie, I will return for you when the time comes but I'm not ready yet. If I retrieved you I'd be putting both you and me in grave danger. I cannot and will not risk those chances."  
  
"Then I will protect you then" Entie said.  
  
Melissa shook her head "No Entie," She spoke gently, "My memories have not fully returned to me, I won't risk losing you now"  
  
"My Mistress, you speak to me with love and I understand understand you with a clear heart. I will protect you even though I may not be by your side and I will wait for the day that you do return for me."  
  
"Thank you Entie" Melissa whispered softly and hugged the dog.   
  
"For now, I can offer you this gift of my love to you" and the legendary dog looked into Melissa's eyes loyally and unexpectedly gave her a small lick on the forehead.  
  
It was at that second Melissa's eyes shot open and she looked around to find herself back in her cell and in her own clothes. Melissa was confused, was that all just a dream? It must have been.   
  
Just then Melissa smiled at the warm and fuzzy feeling she felt deep down inside and stretched out to yawn and that's when she noticed something. The sores and wounds on her her arms and legs from yesterday were gone!  
  
Maybe it wasn't a dream but how could that be? Melissa breathed.  
  
What are you talking about Rachel's voices asked softly from across the way.  
  
Oh nothing, I just had a dream, that's all. Melissa answered. It was a lot darker than normal and Melissa concluded it still wasn't morning yet. Rachel had just settled back down to sleep once more when she heard a strange clicking noise. She opened one eye to see Melissa using a hair clip to pick the lock of her cell door. Rachel immediately shot up in attention. What are you doing?! She yelled under her breath.  
  
Escaping, what does it look like Melissa hissed with frustration as she continually worked the the lock.  
  
Rachel became frantic for her friend But what if the catch you? How knows what they'll do  
  
Well I guess I'm going to have to risk it aren't I Melissa said the second she said that the sound the lock unlocking made Melissa smile. She was free! Rachel's jaw dropped throw the floor, her friend had actually gotten out. Melissa stood before her proudly with a smirk of pride on her face Shall I let you free as well? she asked.  
  
Rachel was speechless although she already knew her answer which was a most definite yes but just then rachel shouted MELISSA BEHIND YOU! and no sooner had Mel turned around when she was slammed into the bars of Rachel's cell door by her slave master, Chris.  
  
So you think you can escape from here that easily do you? He spat in her face.  
  
Melissa had quickly regained her senses and growled at Chris and gave him a death glare, it was then that she smirked and said Well if it's this easy to escape for you dumb jack ass's _ and at that second she sucker punched him smack in the kisser then kicked him back so hard that he stumbled into her cell and Melissa slammed the door.  
  
See yah, wouldn't want to be yah loser! Melissa yelled as she took off laughing. Melissa rounded the corner when she ran smack into a female Team Rocket Grunt.   
  
Hey what are you doing out she yelled and a second later Flate came racing around the corner, the same direction Melissa had come.  
  
That little witch got Chris good, don't let her go he stated. Melissa was quickly taken down by the two rockets and bond and tied up. They pulled Melissa roughly to her feet and she met the eyes of Chris and he was not pleased. So you think you can pull off that kinda crap here? Well I'm going to show you otherwise. He sneered.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Melissa felt as if she'd collapse. Chris had surprisingly gone easy on her for the beating side of things but it was the labor that was killing her. She felt as if she had put up half of the Team Rocket laboratory herself and every time she tried to sabotage something Chris would only make the labor 10x harder than what it already was. Melissa watched Chris closely and every time she would get out of sight or he would turn his back she would rest. This time the lunch whistle for all Team Rocket members had gone. Melissa swallowed the soup she was given. Rachel sat down next to her friend, she had also been followed by three others in which Rachel introduced Melissa to right away.  
  
Um, this is Psychic Mew, or Psychic for short Rachel said as she pointed to the only girl out of the three.  
  
Psychic smiled Hello there. Melissa just nodded in reply. She wasn't going to talk with a mouth full of soup. Rachel finished the other introductions Murkrow, we call him Eddie! she chimed.  
  
Melissa giggled as she thought the name had a cute tone to it.  
  
The last boy introduced himself   
  
Melissa nearly facefaulted, this boy was a speed talker and she knew that took talent. Um, Hi Matt, you have an interesting talent  
  
Matt smiled and Rachel said He also has this unusual talent for carrying on a pointless conversation.  
  
Melissa laughed, Her, and Katie had that talent if they wanted to bore one of the boys for their own amusement.  
  
Sowehearthatyoutiredtoescapelastnight.Whydon't youtellusaboutit,I'mreallyinterestedinlisteningtowhathappend. Matt said.  
  
Melissa lowered her head and stirred her spoon in her soup for a second before she replied I tried to get out, I failed, the end and she took another mouth full of food. Psychic and Rachel frowned at one another.  
  
You know, Rachel and Me agree with your idea Psychic said. Melissa looked up at the two girls with a confused look. Escaping from here Psychic clarified. Melissa nodded in understanding and Psychic continued We've all been thinking and plotting. We wanna escape from here tonight. We've been through enough and we don;t want to suffer this anymore.  
  
Rachel agreed, We want to go back to being trainers and having the choice to do what we want again.  
  
Melissa smiled Well if we plan this right we *will* get out of here. Then something came to her What about our pokemon, where are they kept? she asked.  
  
The group of four looked at each other then they scanned the area for other signs of Rockets. When they were sure the coast was clear they motioned Melissa to follow them. Quickly and silently they lead her to a part of the building that hadn't been fully built yet. The outer walls still haven't been put up yet. It was all rafters and beams. Rachel pointed out a trailer that were all the Rockets were eating lunch at this moment.  
  
That's were they're keeping the pokemon Rachel said.  
  
Melissa nodded and the group headed back to plot out their escape plan for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**  
  


Melissa sat in her cell that night. She had gave Chris the usual trouble but most of it smart ass remarks. She closed her eyes and thought of Entie and her dreams, why would Entie want to protect her though, and when *did* she capture Entie. None of this was making sense but then again maybe it did. She recalled the talk the group had about the Legendary Elite. Was she one of them.  
  
But all the legendary pokemon are in their pokeballs so how_ Er the is confusing! Melissa said with frustration.  
  
Just then the lights of all the cells went low, it was 11 o clock. Time for action. Melissa went to her cell door and jiggled the locked door. They hadn't done the best job of fixing it because the door came loose instantly. She stuffed a rocket into the locket hole for easy removal later then closed the door. The rock kept it from locking. Now all they had to do was wait for the guard to make his rounds. Melissa looked to see Rachel and Psychic in the other cell across from her finally finishing up with the lock on their cell. The girls grinned evilly to one another before looking down the hall from their inside their cells.  
  
It didn't take no more than fifteen minutes before they saw the guard make his first round. It was then the girl's heard Matt call the guard over for a chat. Rachel had told him to make it interesting this time so his full attention would be on him.  
  
Today's topic: Wolves!  
  
Melissa giggled as she heard Matt use his multitalented skills to distract the Rocket Grunt.  
  
TheTimberwolf(CanisLupis).TheTimberwolfusedtohavethewidestrangesofallmammals.IthadroamedovermostofEurope,northernAsiaandNorthAmerica.Whenthesettlersarrived,thewolvesslowlydisappearedfromthevastareasandthesurvivorsweredrivenintounsettledareasofthecountry.InCanadaB.C,theTimberwolvesnumbersaredwindlingtoanalltime lowthrough3ofthemostcontroversialissuestheBCgovernmenthasdealtwithovergenerations.Huntingandtrapping,poisoning,andlossofhabitat. Melissa heard Matt say.  
  
She crept out of her cell and did Rachel and Psychic, she looked at Rachel and whispered I thought we told him no boring topics  
  
Never mind that Psychic said, I don't think he breathed within those first five sentences.  
  
Five? I thought it was all one big one Rachel giggled. With enough said, they quickly went back to their mission.   
  
The rocket that was listening to Matt's gabbing felt his eye lids begin to feel mighty heavy and his systems begin to shut down. A little thing called sleep was taking over him. Just then he felt something gag him and throw him down to the floor. Melissa, Rachel and Psychic had brought the Rocket Grunt down and had easily tied him up. They removed the rocket's cell keys and let the boys out then threw the rocket in.  
  
Nighty night Melissa chirped as she closed the jail door and took off after the others.  
  
Are we going to set the others free to? Rachel asked.  
  
We will, Melissa answered, But we'll leave that to the police after we get our pokemon and get out of here  
  
We have to get to the office without anyone seeing us Eddie explained, I've seen that place at night, a lot of the times it's heavily guarded so we have to be super careful  
  
Let's move it! Rachel said and ran off towards the half built laboratory to retrieve their pokemon.  
  
Eddie was right about the place being guarded, all over the lab there were Team Rocket watch men out but thanks to the cover up of night and the building materials that were still lying around, getting passed them proved to be much easier then they had thought. Finally the trailer was within sight and best of all there was no guards.  
  
Must be our lucky day Psychic said  
  
Yeah, no guards in sight so lets just get our pokemon and get out of here Rachel said.  
  
Melissa and Matt were doubtful, this seemed to easy, even for team rocket. Still they approached the trailer, Melissa and Matt keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. Rachel turned the knob to the trailer handle and with a click the door opened. They all looked at each other, how come this seemed way to easy?  
  
They went inside to find files, papers, the usual office set up. No one was inside, luckily for them. They approached the only desk that was in the small office. They keep the pokeballs in one of those draws Eddie said. I saw that when they captured me and took away my pokemon.  
  
Melissa opened one of the desk drawers. She smiled And on the first try to she said reaching in and pulling out her belt. Every retrieved their pokemon and they start to celebrate when Well it looks you were right Chris a feminine voice said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see 3 figures standing in the door way. Chris, Flate and Dark Angel.  
  
I believe I was, DA Chris said to Dark Angel. Okay Melissa now be a good slave and go back to the cells before I have to get rough. A gleam seemed to appear in his eye at his last words.  
  
I' don't think so Melissa growled. Houndour, GO! Melissa cried as she released the pokemon. Use flamethrower! she commanded.  
  
Houndour spued his flames at the rockets and before either one of them could get hit they jumped out the door. the kids took the chance without second thought and escaped.  
  
Get back here! Flate yelled.  
  
Oh yeah, they're really going to listen to you Dark Angel said sarcastically.  
  
Shut up DA Flate snapped as all three rockets started to chase after the escaping slaves.  
  
Houndour use sm_ Melissa was cut off by a mysterious fog that quickly came in.   
  
I can't see anything Rachel called.  
  
Everyone grab each others hands. I saw this in a pokemon episode once when Ash was going to Saffron Melissa said.  
  
Matt spoke. They did as Melissa suggested and they ran like the wind to get out of the building site. They made it up to the wooded area when the fog finally lifted.  
  
That was strange Melissa said.  
  
Yeah, it went away as fast as it came* Rachel noted.  
  
OCTILLARY, WATERGUN! came a shouting command from out of no where then a blast of water burst through the trees, knocking the group of friends to the ground, all of the soaking wet.  
  
Psychic reached for a pokeball on her belt and threw it Meganium, Solar beam!  
  
The giant grass dinosaur pokemon took no time at all to power up and fire the deadly beam of hot sunlight right at the octopus pokemon. The beam hit its mark with outrageous force and rendered the pokemon unconscious.  
  
Espeon, sickem! Dark Angel yelled as she released her pokemon.  
  
Matt yelled. A beam of light shot out from his side, his Murkrow had released himself.   
  
The dark bird pokemon didn't waste a second as it vanished into thin air, confusing the Espeon then appearing behind it and ramming it at breakneck speeds. That was a cheap trick Dark angel yelled as she returned her pokemon to it's pokeball.  
  
Just then Melissa's houndour made another reappearance and so did Flate's Scizor. The clash was instant between the two pokemon as both used a powerful hyperbeam. Melissa turned to her friends Get out of here, I'll hold them off she ordered.  
  
We'll get help Rachel yelled and lead the group away from the battle. Melissa whistled to her houndour and took off in another direction. The team Rockets quickly gave chase, ignoring the others. Melissa ran through the dense forest until she ending up at the construction site once again. She cursed herself for taking some unknown wrong turn but kept on running.  
  
She ran right into the site and into the half built laboratory, Dark Angel, Flate and Chris a good distance behind her. She started up the stairs to make her way to the top of the building where they probably wouldn't find her. She kept opening and closing a few doors on her way up at random to confuse them so that ought to keep them busy trying to find the way she actually went.  
  
Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. She had managed to get away from them now there was only one more thing to take care of. How to get down from a fifty story building. I could use Pidgeotto but I might be to heavy for him. Melissa thought out loud and then returned Houndour to his pokeball.  
  
How come I knew you'd be up here A voice said from behind her. Melissa looked to see the 3 rockets she had been running from and this time they brought reinforcements. Now instead of three there were thirty! Melissa cursed herself again she should've learned never to under estimate rockets. Now she had no choice, she *had* to use Pidgeotto to get out of there.  
  
Without any warning Melissa jumped off the roof and began a rapid free fall towards the ground. She reached for Pidgeotto's pokeball but when she tugged on it the ball couldn't come off. Oh Crap! she said and she closed her eyes unwilling to look at the death that was about to befall her and that's when she hit something fuzzy. Melissa opened her eyes and gasped to see that she had landed on Entie's back. Entie had just saved Melissa's life!  
  
The giant fire dog pokemon was had caught Melissa in the air and landed with amazing grace and ease then Melissa heard it speak Hold on tightly now and the dog jumped into the air again this time began its assault on the laboratory as Entie fired one flamethrower after another. The attack pelted up against the building, various parts beginning to explode and crash towards the ground. The agonizing cries of rocket recruits could be heard as the laboratory fell to the mighty power of Entie. Entie finally retreated to a safe distance, turned around and let loose an enormous fireblast which in turn engulfed the entire building area in flames and just seconds after the flaming attack was followed by an explosion.  
  
Entie stood in the safety of the shadows as he continued to watch Team Rockets building crumble and turn into ash before him. With a final huff the pokemon turned around and walked away from the scene, Melissa, who had fallen unconscious on his back due to her fatigue, now safely with him.  
  


~**The Next Morning~  
**

  
Paul sat alone in his tent listening to the radio. Apparently four kids had reported a team rocket operation a few miles back toward the middle of the valley. Paul was certain that's were Melissa had been but the names of the slaves and only survivors had already been released and Melissa wasn't among them.  
  
Paul lazily got out of his tent and decided to take a morning stroll to get his head straight, Melissa couldn't be gone could she? Paul groaned miserably to himself as he continued his walk. He stopped for a mere moment and looked up at the sky Oh God, I'll do anything to have Melissa back, I'll even give up all that makes me a guy, Just please give her back! he cried out.  
  
Came a questionable voice from just ahead of him. Paul looked as his eyes nearly popped out of his head because standing there as Melissa looking quite confused. Paul rushed up to her. How did you escape? asked Paul sweetly into Melissa's ear. she answered. Paul thought fopr a moment_ But that can't be possible, Entie is in Proffesor Oak's Lab.'_ No matter though, he held her tightly and embraced her with a passionate kiss, but in his mind he thought _Dude, you really now how to play a sick joke  
  
_From a good distance away Chris, Flate and Dark angel stood there and watched the two lovers. They had not been caught in the fire and had escaped from the law. So what do we do now? Dark Angel asked.  
  
Easy DA, Flate said, We go one our own journey.  
  
Just like they did Chris said.  
  
Unnoticed by any of the three former rockets a clocked figure with bandaged arms hid in the trees watching them.  
  
  


To be continued  
Who is this cloaked figure? Could it be Audrey? What will the group face in their next challenge? Find out next time in Pokemon The Next Generation.  
Preview and Review below.  
  


Preview  
The snap of a twig forced the man to look in the direction of sound. There! hiding amongst the shadows! it glowing eyes, the sound of it breath, it was all to ready. The young man raised his spear, being a mighty hunter he would not let this thing' get the better of him. A creature like this could bring in lots of money to keep his family secure for many years. The man wasted no moment and he launched his spear at the animal. The eyes vanished followed by the sound of it's breath. He had missed and it would be a careless mistake. As he leaned down to get the spear, jets of warm air streaked down his back. Foamed saliva dripped onto his shoulder.  
  
Review Thank you  
|  
|  
V


End file.
